


The Sleeping Princess And Her Prince

by MEGV771995



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, The Sleeping Princess And Her Prince, avengers x reader - Freeform, steve x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGV771995/pseuds/MEGV771995
Summary: This is base on the story of sleeping beauty Aurora is the reader and prince Philip is Steve AU.





	1. The Curse

Once upon a time there was a King and Queen who can't have children. But at last a little daughter was born they named her (y/n) , The King prepped a feast for the baby's christening he invited everyone from their kingdom.

 

"Everyone, thank you for coming here and sharing this happy moment with me and my Queen" he began as he seat up from his throne, "and the fest may begin" he seat back down, and the servants served the guest their food as they began the doors to the place burst open there stood a fairy "Sharon what you doing here?" ask King Anthony Stark. 

 

"I am here to present the baby a gift" she answered, "we don't want your gifts" Queen Pepper said to her "But you shall have it anyway" at the end of the feast the fairies started giving their gifts to the princess Natasha was the first one “The princess shall be the most beautiful woman in the world" the second one is Wanda “She shall have a wonderful grace in all she does or says” Sharon started making her to the baby " The princess shall indeed grow with beauty and grace" the Queen cut her off "That's enough it's a wonderful gift" she said standing up "When the sunsets on her sixteenth birth day, she shall prick her finger with a spindle, and-she-shall-die!” everyone started to tremble scared for their life the fairy immediately vanished, King Anthony and Queen Pepper started crying for their child's life is endanger. 

 

Just then another fairy came Maria Hill and said "Do not be sad, my King and Queen your daughter shall not die" the King and Queen looked at the hopefully "So theirs a way to save her?" ask the King "yes but she will be as sleep and the only way for her to awaken is for a prince to kiss her" King Anthony looked at his Queen Pepper "You must take her away from her, she'll be safe but she must be back, the day after her sixteenth birth day" Natasha nodded her "come Wanda Maria Hill, we'll take the baby to the forest with us" the fairies flew away taking the little princess with them at the forest.


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the years go by the little princess (y/n) have indeed grow with beauty and grace.

A blonde boy ride his horse through out the forest, he stop by a river the young man got his horse "I where is the castle?" he asked himself looking around, he got on his again and started riding him.

 

In while deep in the forest that was a cottage, where the 3 fairies Wanda Maria Hill and Natasha have rise the baby princess and they said ,the girl have grow up with beauty and grace.

 

"I'll be going now, aunties" a girl almost at the age of 16 with (h/l) (h/c) has gone out of the small cottage at the forest, "be careful Rose" Maria said to her,"and don't talk to strangers" Wanda added "I'll be fine, theirs no need to worry about me" she told them "don't stay too out for to long" Natasha said making her way to her.

 

Rose started to walk away from the cottage humming as she talk through out the forest, " i know you, i walked with you once a upon a dream" Rose started singing.

 

As the boy ride his horse he heard the most beautiful voice he ever heard, starting to follow the singing he saw her the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on, "I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam" he watch her sing "umm, excuse me" he said to her.

 

Rose turned to where the voice came from behind her, "Oh I'm sorry, i should go" she told him "wait please, it lest tell me your name" "Rose" "well then, Rose do you know where is the castle of King Anthony Stark?" she then told him how to get to the place "I'm Prince Steven Grant Rogers" "well it's nice to meet you" Rose started to go but Steve catch her arm "umm, Rose may i see you again?" "Sorry but I'm not suppose to talk to strangers" "Please, meet me here tomorrow at the time" "alright then" She started to walk away but this time the prince didn't stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading comment if you like i also do request

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading comment if you like also i do request


End file.
